


can't get you off my mind

by danisnotonniall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, No pronouns used for the Reader, No use of y/n, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Slight Canon Divergence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisnotonniall/pseuds/danisnotonniall
Summary: During a party on the Resistance base, you're forced to confront your feelings for Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 17





	can't get you off my mind

It's a special kind of night on Ajan Kloss. There's music blasting in the hangar, and alcohol is flowing freely. People are dancing on the makeshift dance floor, and everywhere you look, there are couples kissing in the corners and sneaking off to their rooms. 

The Resistance has finally had a much-needed victory - not a big one, but it’s enough to be a cause for celebration. In this war, you have to take what you can get when it comes to occasions for parties. The pilots are usually the first ones to suggest a party, but they also have a special talent for throwing together a fantastic one in less than thirty minutes.

That's certainly the case tonight. Jessika was barely out of her X-wing after her successful mission before she was rounding up every bottle of Corellian rum and Dobri whiskey on base and handing out tasks for the other pilots to take care of.

You tear your eyes away from Rey's arm wrestling competition to find Jess in the crowd. Rey had suggested arm wrestling, and Finn and Poe had both given up in advance, knowing full well that they were no match for the young Jedi's strength. A lot of men apparently thought they could best her, and you have to admit that you've been enjoying watching her shrink their egos right down to nothing.

You don’t find Jess, so you assume she's probably snuck off somewhere with Kaydel to have their own little party. But when you're scanning the room, you do find someone else. You initially smile when you spot Poe standing at the other end of the relatively small hangar, but that smile falls right off your face again when you realize what's going on.

It shouldn't bother you. It really shouldn't bother you. But seeing Poe flirt with a pretty mechanic bothers you… a lot. It bothers you far too much. He's talking with her, that fucking smirk you know oh so well on his lips, and she's giggling into her drink. 

You have no business being this jealous; you're well aware of that. Poe is your  _ friend, _ and you can't truly say he's more than that. Sure, you've seen each other naked more times than you can count, and sure, he's the only person you've slept with this past year, but he's also just your friend.

_ Just friends.  _ That was the deal you and Poe had made after you drunkenly fell into bed together for the first time. You'd realized that you were quite a good pair between the sheets, and you'd agreed that you would stay friends - just friends with... additional benefits. 

It was supposed to be a secret. And it did stay a secret... for a while. There had been a few close calls, a few hickeys desperately covered up, but you'd managed to pull it off. You still blame Poe for everyone finding out. It was him who cornered you in the Millenium Falcon one day when you were helping with repairs, and it was his tongue down your throat and his hands on your ass that had you so distracted that you didn't even hear Finn and Rey approaching until they were right there, looking at both of you with shock written on their faces.

Finn, the absolute sweetheart, had promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but Jess had taught Rey the art of gossiping, and when you walked in the mess hall the next morning, there was no doubt that everyone already knew what had happened. Everybody finding out had slightly ruined the thrill of sneaking around, but it was like it changed something between you and Poe.

Suddenly, you were spending the night in each other's rooms and falling asleep in each other's arms. The kisses changed too. They went from always being passionate and heated to sometimes just being... sweet… and maybe a little mundane - but in the best way possible. There would be goodbye kisses and good morning kisses and good night kisses and all kinds of kisses. And the more you kissed and the more you cuddled, the more the line between friends and lovers blurred.

And now you're here, scowling at Poe and the mechanic, your good mood ruined. Because as much as you hate to admit it, he's not just a friend to you. Not anymore. He means something more to you now, and you hate it. You were supposed to be impervious to his charm, you were supposed to be able to resist him, but you've let yourself down.

You down the rest of your drink, wincing as the cheap alcohol burns your throat. You set the glass on a table near you with quite a lot of force, and Rose turns to you with an inquisitive expression.

"You okay, honey?" she asks, placing a hand on your arm, and her voice is loud so you can hear her over the noise in the room. You smile at her friendly gesture.

"Yeah, I'm good," you assure her, taking a step back. "Just need some fresh air," She offers to accompany you, but you politely turn her down. "I kinda just wanna be alone." She seems to understand, but there's still worry in her eyes.

You weave your way through the crowd, keeping your eyes planted on the ground. You do  _ not _ want to catch another glimpse of the fucking flirt fest happening nearby. You have to walk past Poe to get outside, and when you do, you almost think you hear your name being called, but you dismiss it. There's too much noise in this hangar for you to hear anything clearly, and you do not want to have to look up from the floor. You just hurry away, hoping for some peace and quiet outside.

You're not that lucky. Of course, you're not. You've only just walked a few meters away from the hangar when you hear a voice you absolutely don't want to hear calling out your name. You turn around, and there he is. Poe fucking Dameron.

"Hey, wait up!" he says, smiling so prettily that it makes you just a little angry, and you want to be a bitch and walk away, but you just can't do it. Not when he's smiling like that. You settle for glaring at him instead. "Wow, who pissed in your Jawa juice?"  _ You did,  _ you think to yourself, but you don't say that. You sigh, trying to let go of the tension in your body.

"No one," you answer as he reaches you, and you start walking again. He follows you. "You know, I came out here to be alone."

Poe shrugs. "Well, we can be alone together," He gently nudges your arm with his elbow, and you don't want to smile, but you do. You walk together in silence for a few minutes, not going anywhere in particular, just further away from the party. It's not necessarily one of those comfortable silences the two of you usually perfect; it's obvious that you both have something to say, although neither of you utters a word. It's only when you're so far away from the hangar that the music is barely even background noise anymore that Poe stops and looks at you.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, his face betraying his concern. "With you? With..." He gulps. "Us?"

You try to play it cool. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He raises an eyebrow, skeptical. "You seem… off,"

"I'm fine,"

"Sweetheart, I-"

"I'm fine, Poe," you snap, harsher than you intend for it to be. He jerks a little at your tone. "You can go back to the party. It's alright," You cross your arms. "Go back to your little mechanic. She seemed like a sure bet."

His entire demeanor changes then, the frown on his worried face transforming into a smirk. "Oh, you've been keeping an eye on me, have you?"

You scoff, rolling your eyes at him. "Maker, you really have your head stuck so far up your own ass,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"So you're not jealous?"

"No,"

"But you don't like it when I flirt with other people?"

You huff, so frustrated that tears start to well up in your eyes, although you hastily blink them away. You can feel the word vomit coming, and you fight to keep it down, but it won't be stopped.

"No, I don't like it when you flirt with other people!" you admit and throw your hands up in exasperation. "Stars, I feel so stupid saying this, but… I like you!" You let out a sigh as you watch his eyebrows furrow. "I have…  _ feelings _ for you." His confusion seems to subside when you say that.

He chuckles. "You have feelings for me?" It's hard to describe the feeling that response gives you. Your heart sinks and shatters into a thousand pieces, and you really don't want to cry in front of him.

You can't even look at him now. "Please don't laugh at me, Poe," And with that, you turn and walk away towards the hangar. A few heavy drops of rain land on your face, and you curse to yourself.  _ How wonderful.  _ At first, you don't think Poe's followed you, which you don't mind at all. After that humiliation, you'd rather not see him again. But then audible footsteps behind you alert you to the fact that he absolutely has followed you. You suck it up and spin around to face him.

"Hey, I'm not laughing," he assures you, and he's smiling very gently. "Not like that, at least." You don't want to spend too much time wondering about what that means. You just want to go back to your room and feel sorry for yourself. Thankfully, the increasing amount of raindrops falling on you and the ground provides you with an excuse.

You look up to the sky. "We should go back inside. It's starting to rain," When you make the move to walk away again, Poe grabs your wrist, pulling you back to him, and you find yourself almost pressed up against him. The expression on his face is impossible to read.

He lets go of you. "Why do you think I was flirting with her?"

"To get laid,"

"No, that's not why. I wanted you to see," he confesses, exhaling loudly. "And I know that's shitty of me. I know it makes me sound like I'm fucking 16 years old or something, and I'm sorry, but I just… wanted to see how you'd react," You squint your eyes, still confused. "Every time I've tried to talk to you about all of this, about our feelings… you've just shot me down. And I just… I just wanted to know."

You know Poe has a point. You can't pretend he doesn't. It had been discreet, but he had tried to open up a discussion about the nature of your relationship a few times. But you had always been quick to change the subject, fearing what he would say. You'd been sure he would break things off if you told him how you felt; you hadn't considered he might actually reciprocate those feelings.

His hand reaches up to softly brush your cheek, now wet with rain, with the back of his fingers. "I like you too. And I think… no, I  _ know _ I'm falling in love with you,"

You know you're falling in love with him too. In all honesty, you've probably known that for a while. Maybe that should freak you out. Falling in love in the middle of a war is foolish, and you know very well that Poe could get called away for a mission tomorrow and never come back. But when it comes to Poe, you're happy to be a fool.

You don't say anything; you just smile. And by the way he smiles as well, it seems like he knows what that means. Poe leans down to press his mouth against yours, his hand on your cheek moving down to hold the back of your neck. Your own hands land on his firm chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat over the material of his shirt, before they travel further up, and your arms wrap around his neck. His other hand grabs your waist, pulling you into his body, and you let out a soft whine into the kiss.

The kiss isn’t desperate or rushed; it’s unhurried and gentle, your mouths moving together languidly. You’re taking the time to feel each other completely, to revel in the way your lips explore each other. It’s absolutely pouring down on the two of you now, but the rain means nothing in this moment. All that matters is him and you, the rest of the world fading away as you melt into each other.

When you do eventually have to pull away to catch your breaths, the little pauses between kisses no longer enough, you have no idea how long you’ve been standing there, latched onto each other. Your lips are tingly and swollen, and you can’t help but giggle when you run your finger over them. It’s only really then that you notice just how soaked the both of you are, your wet clothes clinging to your skin, and he seems to notice the same thing. Neither of you says a word as he takes your hand in his, your fingers intertwining before you take off, running back to the hangar - together. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written about Poe in quite a while, not gonna lie, so I hope he isn't too OOC lmao.  
> Also this isn't necessarily based on 'Prisoner' by Miley Cyrus and Dua Lipa, but I did listen to it a lot while writing so that's where I got the title from.


End file.
